Percy Jackson Oneshots
by Racheal Weasley
Summary: A series of PJO one shots. Can take place from when Gaea and Uranus first met, to the end of Percy Jackson's life. Can include any characters, and I may even make some crossover oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, as the title says, this is a series of Percy Jackson one shots. They will be based off of funny pictures, tumblr posts, my own ideas, and I might take suggestions from you guys. This one shot is set during Mark of Athena, so let's pretend there was a night and morning that weren't carefully described.

Leo was bored. Very bored. So bored, in fact, he would do ANYTHING to escape his boredomness. So Leo formed a plan in his head.

Now all he needed was alcohol and a video camera.

At dinner that night, everyone was all cheerful. A few people said their drinks tasted funny, but they drank them anyway. After an hour, everyone but Leo started getting REALLY cheerful.

Leo checked to make sure the camera was still rolling.

All the girls suddenly announced that they wanted to dance, and Annabeth grabbed Daedulus's laptop and pulled up Pandora. They danced like a bunch of half chicken half orangutans, but they danced.

Jason and Percy continued to sip their drinks, getting giddier and giddier. Frank kept changing into different animals randomly. Coach Hedge started talking nonsense about Pokemon, and muttering about how he wanted to crush that stupid Pikachu.

The song "Last Friday Night" came on, and after that, Piper accidentally turned the volume down, and the girls were too drunk to figure out how to fix it.

They started complaining about the lack of music, and Percy bursted out, "LAST FRIDAY NIGHT!"

Leo decided to go along with it. "I put Festus as the head."

Piper continued. "I called Percy unimpressive."

"It's because she likes me best!" Jason shouted.

"LAST FRIDAY NIGHT!" Hazel shouted.

"I wanted Leo dead!" Frank continued, staying human this time.

"I created Team Leo instead!" Leo countered.

Annabeth sang, "I got caught sleeping with-"

"Shh, Annabeth." Percy said.

Suddenly, Coach Hedge jumped onto the table, swinging his club around. "THIS FRIDAY NIGHT! DO IT ALLLL AGAIN!"

Everyone kept singing until they'd drunken so much they passed out. Leo left them in the Dining Room, and took the camera with him, heading to bed.

The next morning, everyone woke up and ran to the nearest toilet, puking up their guts. When they finished, they all went back to the Dining Room, trying to figure out what had happened.

"I can't remember!" Annabeth said. "Gah, I have such a headache! I can't think straight! Piper, give me some of that ambrosia!"

"Mine!" Piper yelled, hugging it to her. Jason snatched it away from her. "Hey!"

"If you eat anymore, you'll burn up!" He defended, and tossed the bag to Annabeth, who hurriedly ate a square. The bag was passed around the room, and eventually everyone felt better.

"Okay, what's the last thing everyone remembers from last night?" Annabeth asked.

"Coming down to dinner." Jason said.

"I remember my drink tasting funny." Percy said, scrunching up his nose. "It smelled kinda like the stuff Smelly Gabe drank."

Annabeth shot up, eyes going wide. "You mean Smelly Gabe... The alcoholic?!"

Percy's eyes also got wide. "Y- yeah." He looked around. "Wait... Where's Leo?"

Everyone else, who had realized what exactly Percy and Annabeth meant, started looking around too.

"Guys, do any of you remember who was first to come to the Dining Room last night?" Annabeth questioned.

Hazel narrowed her eyes, thinking. "I remember about an hour before dinner, I saw Leo come in here. He said he had to fix something."

"Guys," Annabeth said. "I- I think- I think Leo spiked our dam drinks!"

"And the dam coke!" Percy exclaimed.

"Okay, enough with the dam jokes." Annabeth muttered. "I'm going to question Leo."

Everyone followed her out the door. Coach Hedge following rather loudly, swinging his club.

Leo laughed once again at the video. It was hilarious. When it was over, he set it up to play again.

Suddenly, his door burst open, everyone else on the ship charging in.

"Leo!" Annabeth questioned. "We know what you did, now what happened last-" the video suddenly started. Annabeth's eyes narrowed, before she sighed and sat down next to him on the bed, watching the video which was being projected on the wall across from it.

Everyone else followed her lead and started to watch. When it ended, everyone stared, wide-eyed at the wall for a minute.

"Who agrees we never talk about this again?" Percy asked. "And we definitely don't tell Uncle Rick about it when he comes to find out what happened."

Everyone nodded their agreement.

A/N: so, in this story, we're pretending Rick Riordan is Annabeth's uncle, and he documents their adventures and stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back! So, this one takes place about, say, twenty years from now, and Annabeth and Percy are married with children.

* * *

"I'm not telling you again! Clean your room!"

Percy's daughter sighed. "Dad, I don't wanna clean my room."

Percy had been trying to get his daughter to clean her room all day. Annabeth had gone on a trip with Hazel and Piper, and he wanted the place sparkling when she got home later that day. He'd told her to clean it five times, but she just wouldn't cooperate.

He actually got a little mad at her.

"When I was your age," he said, voice rising a little. His daughter face-palmed and muttered, "Not this again."

"I had to battle monsters, find my way through the Labyrinth, hold up the sky, literally, your Aunt Thalia almost crashed the sun while I was in it, and I had to defeat evil TITAN TIME LORDS! I THINK YOU CAN CLEAN YOUR ROOM!"

Annabeth appeared behind him suddenly, hands on her hips. "I backed him up! He held the sky because he took it from me! I was also in the sun when Thalia wrecked it!"

"Ugh, not you too!" Their daughter groaned.

"Clean your room!" They ordered at the same time, leaving in a huff.

* * *

A/N: just a short little burst of inspiration I had while in math class. Yeah, me and my friend were totally looking at her pictures.

Review!

(* - *)

/\

That's Please Person. He says, "Pretty please?" He put a pretty in there because if I get five reviews I'm gonna give him one of his arms back.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! This takes place a year or two after the Giant War, and everyone lived. I think you'll like this chapter.

* * *

"Alright, guys." Annabeth said seriously. "It's time to play-"

Percy interrupted her. "Move your pieces around while Annabeth wins." Annabeth elbowed him.

"So, Monopoly?" Leo asked.

They were all gathered at Percy and Annabeth's apartment, having a small get together. The seven tried to stay in touch with each other, and the parties were a common occurrence. They also always invited Nico, but most of the time he said he couldn't come.

"Why do I always have to be the wheelbarrow?" Frank groaned when everyone had their pieces.

"Because we like hearing you complain about it." Leo retorted. Then they started the game.

* * *

"Hazel, we all see you moving the pieces." Leo said.

"You stop making things with the pieces!" She shot back.

"Can I have a swimming pool in my hotel?" Percy questioned.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "No, Percy, you cannot have a swimming pool in your hotel."

Piper moved her thimble and cursed. She turned to Annabeth. "Let me out of jail."

"Piper, stop charm speaking your way out of jail!" Frank ordered. "And where's Canada?"

"Frank, there's no Canada on the board, just calm down!" Hazel told him.

Jason shocked Annabeth's hand as she reached for her piece, the dog.

"Jason!" She exclaimed. "You can't electrocute your way to victory!"

"ANNABETH, STOP BEATING EVERYBODY!" Jason screamed. "JUST LOSE ALREADY!"

Leo sighed. They all took this game way to seriously.

* * *

A/N: Just a little chapter before school. You should know I'm a spontaneous updater, so it could be anywhere from an hour to a month before you get the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I just thought of this and it's like... I'm dying, and I'm writing it immediately. This takes place when Annabeth and Percy's son is about fourteen and their daughter is ten. We're gonna say they have two kids.

* * *

Percy sighed. It had been a nice, normal day. Why couldn't he have just one nice, normal day?

"Can you repeat that, Nico?" He asked, eyes wide.

Nico had randomly shadow traveled into his living room, and said he had some news Percy might wanna hear.

"Your son is all over the news. Apparently he's at the top of a forty story building, about to jump."

"Can you shadow travel Annabeth here, quickly?"

"Where is she?"

"At the office. She doesn't start a new project until tomorrow."

Nico shadow traveled away, and Percy face palmed.

His son always got himself into terrible situations. Just last week he called from a pay phone. In Canada. When he was supposed to be in school. And asked for a ride home.

Percy'd let the kid walk until he got to the American border.

Annabeth and Nico appeared, Annabeth looking furious. "Nico, what the Hades! Percy, what's going on?"

Percy gave Nico a look. The son of Hades repeated what he'd said earlier. "Your son is all over the news. Apparently he's at the top of a forty story building, about to jump." Nico looked at the two of them like they were complete idiots. "Seriously, have you not turned on the tv?"

"We've been busy!" They snapped. Percy continued, "Shadow travel us to wherever he is."

"But not up there with him!" Annabeth exclaimed. "If he's on the edge, we could scare him and he could fall!"

Nico rolled his eyes. "I'm not your taxi..." He trailed off when Annabeth glared at him. "Fine."

They shadow traveled away to an alley near the building.

* * *

Police cars were everywhere. One policeman had a megaphone, and was yelling up to their son, "PLEASE GET OFF THE ROOF!"

Annabeth surged past Percy, grabbing the device from the startled guy and screaming, "WHAT IN HADES ARE YOU DOING UP THERE YOUNG MAN?!"

Percy and Nico caught up to her, and Percy could make out his son's arms moving. His cellphone rang.

"Hello?" He answered, wondering how many monsters now knew where he was.

"Hi, Dad. Listen, this monster chased me up here, and I was up against the edge by the time I killed it. This woman spotted me, then everyone else saw me, and I didn't wanna get in trouble with the police for being up here, so I'm kinda pretending I'm going to jump. I think they've sent people up here to get me."

Percy was silent, and continued to stare up at his son.

"Dad?"

"Why don't you talk to your mother?" Percy handed the phone to Annabeth, and when she looked at him he whispered, "I dealt with his last problem. You handle this one."

Suddenly, a blonde haired streak flew down from nowhere, and grabbed their son around the middle, pulling him back. Everyone around them cheered. Percy didn't know what they saw, but all he saw was Superman wannabe. In other words, Jason.

A minute or two later, Jason and the kid exited through the front doors.

"Percy, you need to get your kid a leash. He gets in more trouble than you did." Jason told him.

"If it was water, I coulda just really jumped," the kid grumbled. "Swam away and never let anyone know it was me up there."

Annabeth looked appalled. "No way." She hugged him. "You are not jumping into water from six hundred feet high like your father did when he was your age." She turned to Jason. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. Me and Piper do live just over there."

"Well, we better get home." Percy said.

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed. "See ya later Jason." She turned to Nico. "Shadow travel us home?"

Nico sighed and obliged.

* * *

Later that night, Percy and Annabeth were in the living room. Annabeth was channel surfing, and Percy had just gotten back from making some blue popcorn.

"Wanna watch the game?" Annabeth asked.

"Who's playing?"

"The Titans and the Giants."

"... Huh."

"Yeah."

"I hate football."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: this takes place after the Giant war.

* * *

Hazel and Frank had gone to visit the Roman camp. Octavian for some reason had decided he had to accompany them.

The Greeks decided they would have a volleyball tournament. Greeks versus Romans, three on three.

Octavian wasn't so sure about it once they started playing.

Deep down, there was only one thing the auger ever really wanted to be.

A cheerleader.

Suddenly, the ball hit him in the face. Hazel laughed.

He decided that was it.

He ripped off the clothes he was wearing, revealing a male cheerleader's uniform. He jumped up in the air, doing a few flips and yelling, "SPQR! ROMAAAAN IS WHAT WE ARE!"

Everyone burst out into laughter.

* * *

Octavian woke with a start, screaming. He shuddered.

Someone ran in, wanting to see what was wrong.

"I'm fine!" He snapped. "Get out!"

He shuddered again. That was the worst dream he'd ever had.

* * *

A/N: I have no idea where this came from. I realized that could totally be a cheer, and this just happened. Sorry if it's a little insane.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: this takes place when Percabeth is about nineteen.

* * *

It was a nice, calm, sunny day, and the Seven and Nico had decided to take the Argo 2 on a little joy ride.

They were all up on the deck, chatting. Suddenly, Percy announced, "Annabeth, I never really liked your name. Your last name in particular."

Everyone went silent, eyes wide. Annabeth looked furious. "What's wrong with my name!"

Percy shrugged. "I don't know. I just think you should change it."

"Change it to what?!" She asked angrily, gripping her knife.

"Annabeth Jackson." Percy said, then just started to walk away.

Annabeth lost her grip on her knife, and it clattered to the ground. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open.

"Percy? Percy did you just- did you just propose?"

Percy didn't respond, he just went below deck.

"Get back here you little-" Annabeth ran after him, and she heard everyone else following her.

When she got down the stairs, Percy was waiting for her.

On one knee.

With a ring in his hand.

"Annabeth, will you marry me?" He asked, a smile on his face.

Piper and Hazel squealed.

"What do you think, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked, feeling tears come to her eyes. "Yes. Yes, a million times YES!"

Percy stood up and she threw herself at him. They kissed, and it was a kiss Annabeth would never forget.

(A/N: Oh, you think it ends here? Never, hehehe...)

Suddenly, Athena and Poseidon appeared.

"NO WAY!" They said at the same time.

"Mom!" Annabeth exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I refuse to let you marry a son of Poseidon!" Athena replied. "I'd rather you go back to Tartarus!"

"Dad?" Percy asked. Poseidon shrugged.

"I'm just here to argue with Athena." He turned to said Goddess. "You're acting like a child!"

"I'm acting like a child?!" Athena screeched. "You're the one acting like a child!"

"Says the one who just told her daughter that you'd rather her fall into Tartarus than get married!" Poseidon crossed his arms. "And what's wrong with my son? My son saved the world. My son is awesome."

"My daughter came up with all of his plans!" Athena interjected.

"She may have come up with some of them, but Percy came up with a fair share of his own plans!"

The two arguing immortals suddenly seemed to realize their audience.

"Continue this at my place?" Athena questioned.

"Continue this at my Kingdom." Poseidon said with a hint of arrogance, before disappearing, Athena doing so after them.

Percy and Annabeth both rolled their eyes.

"Alright!" Leo exclaimed. "Let's start planning the bachelor party now!"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: this takes place on Percy's twentieth birthday.

* * *

"Hey Dad!" Percy greeted, swimming into his Father's underwater kingdom.

"Son!" Poseidon exclaimed, turning around, a huge smile on his face. "I didn't expect you! Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thanks. Look, there's something I wanted to ask you. Since it is my birthday and all."

Poseidon raised a brow. "Yes?"

Percy opened his mouth and said it really quickly. "Well, I was wondering if you could turn me into a merman for a day."

Poseidon raised his other brow. "Why?"

"I sort've always wanted to know what it was like after watching the Little Mermaid."

"Hm. That movie they made about Triton's daughter?"

Percy looked surprised. "She actually exists?"

"Of course Ariel exists, she just didn't give up being a goddess for a mortal. She's still very much mermaid."

"So, what do you say? Turn me into a merman for a day?"

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Alright. Hold still a minute." The Sea God waved his hand, and Percy was surrounded by a brilliant blue/golden light. When it faded, he looked down to see his legs had been replaced with a green, scaly tail.

And his sexiness factor had gone up about a gazillion points.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed. "Annabeth is designing her dad and stepmom a beach house as a personal favor, I'm gonna go surprise her!"

Poseidon watched his son swim away, slapping tails with dolphins, and wasn't sure whether to laugh or roll his eyes at the immaturity.

* * *

"Yes, and that'll go there." Annabeth told one of the guys who worked for her, pointing. "Make it an arch."

"Okay." The guy said, running to go tell the others.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. That new guy was really getting on her nerves.

Suddenly, behind her, she heard someone call, "Annabeth!"

She turned around, seeing no one. She shrugged it off as her imagination.

"Annabeth!" This time she felt a few drops of water hit her, and automatically knew what it was.

"Percy Jackson!" She yelled, whirling around, seeing him waving way out in the ocean. He grinned at her, and jumped up into the sky, doing a flip before going back under the water.

Annabeth's mouth dropped open.

Her fiancée had a tail.

"Oh, gods." She muttered. She knew she should've given him his gift that morning.

"Percy!" She tried to say quietly, but couldn't with him being so far away. "Get over here!"

He appeared in the water in front of her. "How's it going, Wise Girl?"

"What are you doing?" She questioned. "What happened to your legs?"

"Well, since it's my birthday, I got Poseidon to turn me into a merman for the day. Don't worry, I'll go get my legs back before my party tonight."

"Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to surprise you!" Percy said, then pouted. "Do you not like my merman form?"

Annabeth sighed. "I love it."

"Yeah!" Percy exclaimed, jumping up, doing a flip, and swimming away.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, turning around. What she saw made her want to strangle somebody.

"I said ARCH! What do you not understand?!"

* * *

A/N: so, that's that. Review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: this takes place during Reyna, Nico, and Hedge's trip back to Camp.

* * *

"Gleeson Hedge, STOP LICKING THE STATUE!" Reyna yelled once again as they appeared on some island.

Nico, looking rather exhausted, looked about ready to fall over.

"Let's take a break. Just like, an hour. Or a day. Or a week. A week would be good." He said, sitting down, clutching the Statue, looking ready to fall asleep right there.

"WE DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH TIME, NICO DI ANGELO! HURRY THE HELL UP!" Reyna screamed, getting frustrated.

"Carry me?" Nico asked, not standing up.

Reyna raised a brow. Normally the kid didn't like being touched.

"Fine." She conceded. "Bridal style, piggy back...?"

"Piggy back sounds fun."

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Come on." She heaved the kid onto her back, and waited for him to do something.

"Hey, Cupcake, we ain't got all day!" Hedge said eventually.

"Really, di Angelo." Reyna said, getting impatient.

"I'm trying to concentrate." He muttered. "Leave me be unless you wanna end up in West Virginia!"

Reyna rolled her eyes as they faded into the shadows.


	9. Chapter 9

PJO9

A/N: sorry for the inactivity. I've been having computer problems. I'll update when I can, but it won't be as frequently as before. Anyways, this takes place right after House of Hades.

* * *

"Hey, Percy?" Hazel questioned one day. "Annabeth said earlier that Chiron was your teacher. Is that true?"

"Yeah." Percy nodded. "He was my Latin teacher. He taught us all about Greek mythology."

Hazel raised an eyebrow. "He taught you about the Greek gods in a class about the language of Ancient Rome?"

"Yeah. It was really cool."

* * *

Later, once the Giant War was over, Hazel was at the Big House, being given a tour of the Camp by Annabeth and Piper.

"Is that Chiron over there?" She asked, pointing at the centaur. Annabeth nodded. Hazel thought about the conversation she'd had with Percy a few months ago.

"CHIRON, YOU'RE A FAIL!"

* * *

A/N: just a short little story inspired by a picture on tumblr. Also taking prompts now.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay. I'll admit it. I'm obsessed with Nico finding a happy ending. So of course I'm going to put him finding his happy ending here. Although, it's not quite the happy ending you're all expecting.

This takes place when Nico's about twenty five/twenty six and Percy's about twenty eight/twenty nine

* * *

Nico sighed. He'd been having a good day.

"What could be so important that you had to poof me away from my happy meal?" Nico questioned the panicked looking Hades.

"Look," the god replied. "Long story short, I have two year old twins named Logan and Laurel who are going to get eaten by a hydra if something doesn't happen right now!"

Nico stared at him. Just stared. For a whole minute.

Hades got impatient. "Well?"

Nico's brain couldn't quite process anything. "Aren't- aren't demigods supposed to fend for themselves?"

Hades rolled his eyes.

"They're two! They can't even read, much less kill a hydra!"

"And what am I supposed to do?"

Hades facepalmed. "Why do I even-" he muttered. He looked up. "Go fend _for_ them!"

Hades waved his hand, and Nico disappeared.

* * *

When he reappeared, he wasn't quite sure where he was.

Although, in hindsight, that didn't really matter, because he sure knew where the hydra was.

Nico pulled out his sword, taking in the situation, slowly turning around the room.

What he saw gave him the chills.

The woman was slouched in front of the play pen, and Nico knew she was dead. She must've been able to see through the mist if she knew to protect her children from the hydra. He looked back to it. It was small, with only two heads, and seemed pretty preoccupied by the Great Dane that was trying to attack it.

He slowly got out his sword, sneaking up behind it. When he got close enough, he stabbed it in the back, and it dissolved with a strangled hiss.

The dog looked curiously at him.

"Shoo." He told it. "Go on."

He turned to the play pen. He looked down at the two toddlers, one dressed in pink, and the other in blue. They were both sound asleep.

He awkwardly picked the both of them up, and was starting to shadow travel to the underworld when a huge gray mass barreled into him.

* * *

"Did you have to bring the dog with you?" Hades asked, exasperated as Nico appeared, then fell to the ground.

"It jumped me!" Nico protested. "Get it off!"

"It hardly jumped you." Hades rolled his eyes. "Come, Brutus."

The dog leaped off of him, going to sit by Hades feet.

"So, what are you going to do with these two?" Nico asked, motioning to the toddlers who had started to crawl away. He saw the look on Hades face.

"Father, _no_."

"Nico, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

* * *

Percy jolted awake, hearing yelling.

"I'm serious! You're not leaving me with them!"

"They're your siblings! Just get Jackson to help you! He has experience!"

"I mean no disrespect, but go fuck yourself! ... Really? You're just going to leave them here with me? For all you know I could just leave them here!"

Percy finally made it to the door. "Nico?" He asked. "What is going on? And could you tune it down? I've got a three year old and seven year old asleep in here." He glanced at the floor. "And, um, what's up with the toddlers? And why are they on the floor?"

Percy knelt and picked the one in pink up.

"It's a long story."

Annabeth appeared behind him. "What's a- oh."

Nico put his head in his hands. Annabeth picked up the one in blue.

"Let's go to the kitchen, shall we?"

* * *

"

So, Hades is forcing you to take care of them?"

Nico nodded. He really didn't like Hades right now.

"Is your place big enough for the two of them?" Annabeth asked, eyebrows knitted in concern.

Nico shrugged. "How much room do two two year olds need?"

Annabeth and Percy shared a glance.

"Nico, why don't the three of you stay here for a while?"

"No! I mean I don't, don't wanna um, impose or anything-"

"Nico, you're grown up now." Annabeth said. "Learn to accept a little help. And if you're going to be taking care of these two, learn quickly, because you'll need it."

"Just stay tonight." Percy continued. "Tomorrow, we can go turn your place into toddler land."

Nico sighed.

* * *

A/N: So, yay, Nico now gets some kiddies! :D I have so many Oneshots planned, it's ridiculous.

Also, I made names for everyone's children, also how old Percy was when they were born.

David- Percabeth's child, boy, born when Percy was 21

Asher- Gruniper's child, satyr, born when Percy was 21

Juliet- Jasper's child, girl, born when Percy was 21

Theodora- Caleo's child, girl, born when Percy was 23

Belle- Jasper's child, girl, born when Percy was 23

Blaze- Caleo's child, boy, born when Percy was 24

Sammy- Caleo's child, boy, Blaze's twin.

Sally- Percabeth's child, girl, born when Percy was 25

Laurel- Hades child, girl, born when Percy was 26

Logan- Hades child, boy, Laurel's twin

Jewel- Frazel's child, girl, born when Percy was 27

I picked Theodora for Caleo's daughter because Theodora was a popular name in Ancient Greece and Rome, and I have this headcanon that Calypso always thought she would name a daughter that. And as for one of their sons being named Blaze, I figured, Leo, fire, Blaze. Ignore me, I'm weird.

But, review, and remember I'm taking prompts now. I'd prefer it if you'd pm me. If you have any questions about the names just pm me.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: this takes place in Kronos's stomach, when Hades, Poseidon and people were growing up down there.

* * *

"If we can just reach his uvula, we can make him puke us up!" Poseidon said, obviously excited by his idea. Hera rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm not participating in your ladder of gods." She sniffed. "I'll tell Demeter if you try to make me!"

Demeter, being the oldest, often took it upon herself to keep everyone in line.

"C'mon, don't be such a snob!" He pleaded.

"I'm not doing it, ask Hades or Hestia."

"Fine. I will."

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Hades muttered, lifting Poseidon onto his shoulders.

"Okay." Poseidon said seriously. "Now, Hestia, you get on _my _shoulders_, _and try to reach his uvula. If you do, jiggle it around a little. Then he'll throw us all up!"

"That's disgusting." Hestia muttered. "Boost me up!"

* * *

"I've almost got it!" Hestia cried. "Just a little bit higher!"

Suddenly, the three were covered in a thick green ooze. They paused.

"What is this stuff?" Poseidon asked, shaking his hand. Suddenly, they were being catapulted up.

* * *

"Ow." Poseidon muttered, standing up. He looked around and gasped. "It worked!"

"No." Demeter, whom was a few feet away from him, said. "It was Zeus!"

"You mean the kid mom replaced with Rock?"

"Yes, Poseidon. The real Rock."

"I'm right here you know!" Said a dude on the other side of the room. Poseidon took a good look at him.

"Well, he's not as good as Rock, but I guess he's family."

Zeus rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We have Titans to defeat!"

"Do we have to? I'd much rather go see the world, having lived in father's stomach my whole life."

The rest of his siblings rolled their eyes.

"Poseidon!"

* * *

A/N: I kind've want to make Rock a thing. Would you like it if I made Rock a thing? Review!

And remember, I'm taking prompts.


End file.
